warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Savark Von Andranas
The planet killer wasn't made until M39 or so.Way after the black crusadeVegas adict 15:17, 9 July 2009 (UTC) TY Thank you for that, i'll change Cool picture That is a badass picture, dude. You get props for that one. KuHB1aM 00:36, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I can move it to the infobox if you want. //--Run4urLife! 01:10, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I tried to move the picture to the infobox but it stuffed up and died, so I left it. Pic now in infobox. Revert the edit if you don't like where it is. //--Run4urLife! 04:31, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Pic Actually BB made the pic for me, at my request and pic, he did an awsome job, thanks to him for it. User talk:Dark Seer You really need to throw a quotes section in urs, ud have a dozen ready to go, I was gonna go post one bout the same time u posted on mine but there was no section --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Enjoy [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 11:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) That's not a dozen i demand more! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 11:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Just wait till Run4 jumps on, i reckon hes got a couple things to say bout Savark :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Damn it, Savark aint a coward... hes just... cautious. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 12:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Caution is a virtue. You can never have too many people watching your back. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 18:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, remember these people are watching my back with a dagger in hand though. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::No we're not . . . >_> . . . o_o . . . <_My Talk 00:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Haha love it, hes been alive for like 3 days and already got a rival, bloody ripper --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) haha Remember Savark dosen't have friends, only rivals [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 10:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thats ok, Karvis doesnt have friends either, only walking corpses and worshippers --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Liar, he has a person keeping you on a chain, and that person is a dog. hint hint. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 10:33, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I hold no feelings for the Hound, check Karvis' Skull Champion section much easier than explainin, Ill take his head but Khorne wont let me.... yet haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:34, January 5, 2010 (UTC) He get you into service, so far Savarks the only chaos lord on the wiki with no allegiance with him [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 10:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) He got lucky to have Karvis' assistance. Hold on didnt he turn your little boy to Chaos? I think thats worse than serving him, you got on your knees in front of him haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thats abbadon, the one man Savark listens to [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 10:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Oops sorry got em mixed up, Savark just listens to Alistair's boss :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Yup [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 10:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey wait a second, Seer. Gilgamesh is in no way in cahoots with Alistair. If he thought it would advance his cause, he'd start killing off warband leaders and gathering a giant army to smash Alistair into little pieces. Maybe Abbadon, but not Alistair. KuHB1aM 11:51, January 5, 2010 (UTC) And Alistair's only allegiance is to Chaos. Not even to Abbadon or Horus. He answered to them as Chaos' chosen Champions, not out of loyalty (more info on this to come). As far as he's concerned, Alistair only answers to four manifestations of his one master. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 17:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) You say that now, face it Abaddon would rape your ass then kill your entire warband, by himself. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 08:31, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Not saying he wouldn't rip Alistair a knew one. Alistair answers to Chaos, and Chaos alone. He answers to Chaos through Abbadon, however. Just like he answered to Chaos through Horus and has now cast the original Warmaster aside like used toilet roll. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 09:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The fact horus is dead might help, Alistair will never take over! especially if i get my way and wright for GW. and if i do, i will hunt you down and get permission to make him into a badass special character. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 10:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course he won't take over. He's a puppet master, an advisor. He'll push someone else to a position of power and be the Power Behind the Throne, but I doubt he'd take the position of Warmaster if something "unfortunate" were to happen to Abbadon. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 11:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::By unfortunate you mean, every man in the universe attack him and he be only slightly tired? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 11:24, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I was thinking of using the moon. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 11:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Which moon? there are billions in 40k. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 11:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Depends where Abbadon shows up next, really. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 12:18, January 8, 2010 (UTC) After the Fires of Heaven Alistair thinks of this song whenever he sits down to think of ways to dismember Savark after abandoning him. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh no you didn't! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 05:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Savark's theme song: Tear away [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'''] 05:49, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Having an Archon as a buisness partner may grant some access to the Dark Eldar Armoury. --Lither 01:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :So which of these does he want (if any)? Shadow Field Generator , Agoniser, or anyhting else (sensible, Kh'err'akh'an is a greedy, power hungry, double-crossing bastard after all) --Lither 05:21, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll take it that you don't want to have a near-impenetrable invuln, or incorporate a shock field into his Power Fist. --Lither 23:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC)